


Voltron Smut Fiction

by BrittySauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Rings, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rope Bondage, SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), brief no safety word/action (chapter 4), shance, shklance - Freeform, switch Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittySauce/pseuds/BrittySauce
Summary: A series of stories of team Voltron and all of their nighttime, daytime, private and public playtimes. Filled with all kinds of kinks, and toys and ways to find pleasure. I'm also on Tumblr, where I will also be posting these stories. Don't be afraid to hit me up for a request chapter!





	1. Wicked and Weak

Shiro’s heart was beating fast, breathing erratic and shattered. Sparks of pleasure spike up his spine and he whined, tugging at his restraints. His skin was slick, and the cool air almost seemed to sizzle on his skin from the heat that was emitting from his body. 

Shiro whimpered as the pleasure spiked briefly again and screwed his eyes shut even tighter than before. Hot breath washed over the skin at his trembling thighs and a wicked chuckle engulfed the room when Shiro jerked upwards. His eyes flitted open to see first the ceiling above him, illuminated a gentle teal blue. Then his eyes darted down and his erratic breaths stopped short a moment. Wide violet eyes stared up at him from where they knelt between his thighs. 

Keith, beautiful, wicked, perfect Keith. 

The messy dark hair was pulled up in a low ponytail, one of the few things that could make Shiro weak. A smirk was curling Keith’s lips, and Shiro keened when the pleasure spiked again before evening out to that tortuous drone. He squirmed, and when his hips managed the slightest of movements sideways despite the ropes binding him, it sent the toy that was inside him rocking and pressing hard into his prostate. 

Shiro could have come undone then and there if it wasn’t for the cock ring holding back his orgasm. Shiro’s toes curled and his head was thrown back, loving how he was strung up like a christmas turkey. His hands were bound behind him from the wrist to the elbows, forcing his body to arch backwards. His thighs were tied up against his chest, spread wide to show off everything for his lover. 

His cock was red and leaking, there was no doubt about that. He didn’t even need to look down, the situation such a common one he knew it vividly. Keith loved to tie him up where his entire body was put on display and then find some way or another to send Shiro into this desperate state. Keith crooned sweetly and crawled so that he was leaning over Shiro’s folded up body, without touching. 

“You look good like this Kashi, all desperate and sensitive. Your body is the most erotic thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of encountering.” Shiro jerked his head back at the praise, his eyes rolling into his head as he had a dry orgasm, his cock throbbing and pulsing with the need to release. He gasped for breath, trying to stabilize and gain control of himself. 

It didn’t work, never really did. 

Keith just had this way with Shiro’s body, almost forcing him to give up control, but how could it be forced when it was Shiro begging for more? Begging for more stimulation, more domination, less control. Keith drew his attention back by dragging one single nail along the underside of his cock, having him struggling and thrashing, anything for release. 

“Do you like this baby? Like being tied up, pretty cock on display and refused an orgasm? You like this?” Shiro whimpered out a _yes yes yes,_ his voice absolutely wrecked from screaming and moaning. “Want me to give you more pleasure, turn your body into a puddle?” 

A whine escaped him as the toy shifted again due to Keith’s prodding finger. It was thick, filling him up to the brink, stretching him wide and reaching deep. There were small little knobs on the side of the toy that dragged along his inside with every vibration. The vibrations themselves were so strong it was sending the toy in wild wriggling motions, and that wasn’t even the highest setting. 

Keith growled as Shiro was sent into a mewling mess, the toy rubbing and vibrating against his prostate. Keith’s hot breath against his neck, the scraping of slightly sharper than human teeth, a wet tongue gliding along the sweat soaked skin; it all sent Shiro into another dry orgasm. Desperate for Keith to just push him face first into the mattress and fuck him till he broke. 

“You’re doing so good baby.” Keith whispered into Shiro’s ear, biting likely at the sensitive skin beneath it. His voice was low, scratchy, and sending shivers up and down every inch of Shiro’s body. His tone was full of reverence, like he was praising a goddess. It made his toes curl, a begging whisper crossing his lips. Keith chuckled again, the breath washing over Shiro’s chest as he leaned lower. 

“What is it you’re always telling me again? Oh right,” Keith lightly tugged at Shiro’s nipple with his teeth and Shiro let out a hoarse shout. Keith spent a few seconds paying close attention to Shiro’s nipples, making them red and hard and sore. 

“Patience yields focus.” Shiro tried to be patient after that, biting his lips to try and find somewhere to focus on that wasn’t the pleasure spiking in his nipples and ass. Having the action muffle his noises was just a bonus. His breathing was shaky at best and his heartbeat ran wild. It didn’t take long for Keith to realize exactly what Shiro was doing and decided he wanted to hear Shiro lose control so much he screams. 

Shiro’s concentration on not losing his goddamn mind short circuited when a hand settled on his aching cock. Shiro sucked in a harsh breath as the hand stroked him hard and his eyes flew to catch on Keith’s. He was smirking, watching Shiro with hooded violet eyes and such lust in his expression it made Shiro swallow dryly. The hand on Shiro’s cock rubbed roughly with a texture that was distinctly not flesh. 

The gloves on Keith’s hand stroked him with a punishing grip and Shiro’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. The oversensitivity of all this pleasure on his body drove Shiro into madness. The hand stroked downwards again and on the next stroke upwards a pressure that had been present for the past few hours- _god, had they really already spent hours doing this?_ \- was removed. 

As soon as the cockring was removed Shiro felt any semblance of control he thought he had left escape him as he came, hard, into Keith’s hands. Shiro sobbed as he collapsed into the bed, his cock still spurting short strands of come on the lower half of his body. He had believed that the moment he was granted orgasm, Keith would finally fuck Shiro into the mattress, but he didn’t. Instead the toy inside of him, pressing and rubbing hard against Shiro’s abused prostate, was turned all the way up to its highest setting. 

His body arched as hard as it could in his restraints, eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was so sensitive, having not even a second to come down from his orgasm, and the sensations in and around his body were too much, too much, _too much._ The hand at his hard cock kept stroking in long, tight movements. The glove’s material scratching roughly against Shiro’s skin. 

Keith’s other hand was playing harshly with Shiro’s swollen nipples. Shiro gasped for breath as the stimulation to his sensitive body brought him right over the edge of another orgasm. He whimpered as he came back down, still being fucked by the vibrator. Keith was whispering in his ear now, the tone of his voice low and husky, little growls filtering in every other breath and word. 

“You look so cute.” He said. “You like this don’t you? You like feeling helpless, at my every mercy. You like having your body be used and fucked for my viewing pleasure, how you have no say in when we stop or when you get a break.” Shiro’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pace of Keith’s hand sped up, bringing his cock back to fully hard. It was all so much, everything was beginning to get a little painful, and only when Shiro was hissing in pain did Keith turn the vibrator to the lowest setting without turning off, and released his cock and nipples. 

Keith was cooing now as Shiro sucked in much needed breaths, jerking everytime the wiggling vibrator brushed against his prostate. “Look at you, so strong and powerful, yet rendered to a weeping puddle beneath me. I’ve barely even gotten started baby.” Keith’s voice held so much promise of _more_. When his breathing returned to semi-normal, Keith took no time as he jumped straight back in from where they left off. The vibrator was full blast again, and the gloved hand was on his cock again stroking and twisting. 

Shiro was trembling, begging and crying tears of pleasure. Keith was a lot less patient now, his own needs starting to rule out on his patience. Patience never really was his thing after all. Keith’s hand drifted down from Shiro’s cock and pushed up against the vibrator. It pushed even harder against Shiro’s prostate at the pressure and Shiro sobbed, pulling lazily against his restraints. 

Keith had taken most of them off while Shiro was recuperating, leaving only rope at his wrists behind his back, and looped through his bent knees to spread his legs. At least now Shiro had more wiggle room with the restraints, but he was so limp from all the pleasure it did him no good.

Keith rolled the vibrator around slowly with his fingers, before he moved off of Shiro to kneel between his legs. He watched the wiggling vibrator hungrily and used one hand to press inside of Shiro, beside the vibrator, and the other to hold it still on his prostate. Shiro hiccupped slightly before he shouted out in orgasm. Keith watched as some of his lover’s cum reached all the way up to land on a nipple and he followed quickly. 

Keith rolled his tongue over the cum soaked nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Shiro bucked his ass onto keith’s fingers and the vibrator, arching his back with pleasure. He could feel every movement of the three fingers wiggling alongside the vibrator, and he squirmed with a desperate whine. He could only just barely string together a coherent sentence, begging Keith to fuck him.

“Please Keith, _please, please, please,_ I need you to fuck me, please!”

“As you wish,” Keith said, chuckling lowly. 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open as he felt Keith’s cock push inside of him, right alongside the vibrator and by the time he was fully inside him, Shiro was babbling incoherently. 

Keith huffed out a breath, placing one hand on Shiro’s left bent knee for balance, and the other on the vibrator to keep it from falling out, before snapping his hips into Shiro at abandon. It wasn’t too long before Shiro was cumming again, his oversentive body jerking with every movement Keith made. No matter what Keith did, something was always pressing against his prostate, be it Keith’s own cock, or the vibrator thrumming ruthlessly. It was a wonder Shiro could even breath anymore. 

Keith groaned, leaning down into Shiro’s neck, his breaths coming in fast pants to rival Shiro’s own. Shiro gasped out, and Keith kissed him hard as his thrusts became sloppier. He had neglected his own needs for hours, so it wasn’t taking much for Keith to cum. 

Shiro arched into Keith’s hands as he came closer and closer, both of them gaping into each other’s mouths. At the last thrust, Keith slammed into Shiro hard, nailing his prostate with both the head of his cock and the vibrator. The vibrations, the tightness, the sound of Shiro’s begging pleas under his gasping moans. It was all too much and Keith came hard, triggering one last orgasm of Shiro’s. 

After a few moments of riding their high with the vibrations sending Shiro’s body into fits of jerking movements Keith pulled away from Shiro. He took a moment to watch his lover before turning off the vibrator. Shiro was so sensitive and senseless that he was squirming. Keith, being an asshole, held the toy right on his prostate for a bit. It wasn’t until tears were falling down his face, and precum down his already weeping, hard cock, did Keith pull the toy away and shut it off. 

Shiro twitched on the bed, still restrained, and now hard all over again, right on the edge of orgasm. Keith smirked down at Shiro, his violet eyes twinkling, before he turned and stepped into the bathroom. Shiro found his voice, just before Keith closed the door. 

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” 

Keith looked over his shoulder at Shiro, eyes dangerous and smirk evil. It was unfair how hot Keith looked when he was devious. Shiro whimpered and squirmed as his cock ached for one last orgasm, holding Keith’s gaze desperately.

Keith only replied with, “I’ll only be a few minutes. Did you really think I would let you off the hook so easily baby? Like I said, I’ve just barely gotten started.” Then he shut the door, and Shiro gaped as the sound of a shower turning on could be heard. Shiro hoped Keith would stop messing around and come untie him or get him off one last time or _something._

Keith didn’t come back for an hour.


	2. Jealousy Bites

It's not like Lance _wants_ to feel the way he does. 

Watching Keith and Shiro together, seeing them smile at each other like no one is watching. The way they whisper to each other in low tones, the laughter they share. How Keith seems to brighten around Shiro while Shiro softens. They just compliment each other so well.

So he doesn't want to feel jealous, it's just the way it is.

Lance hadn't _just_ hero worshipped Shiro in the Garrison, he had the biggest crush on the guy. And then he was in the same class as Keith, and it's perfectly normal to crush on more than one person. Even if Keith forgot him.

But now? Now his crushes were in a relationship with each other and Lance couldn't stop his heart from wanting them. Both of them. At the same time. Which was crazy right?

Couples are called that for a reason, because it consists of two people. Not three, not two and a half. Two. And Lance was the odd ball out.

It was fine though. He didn't want either of them to be unhappy, and if they make _each other_ happy then who was he to be a home wrecker?

So he would just go on living, watching his friends be in a happy relationship, because that's what they were. His friends. Not his boyfriends, not even his best friends. Just friends. He could handle that.

~~~

Lance couldn't handle it.

He didn't mean to walk in, but Allura needed Shiro for something, and she had sent Lance. So he went to Shiro’s room, even knocked on the door. But it was late that night, so he thought maybe Shiro was in bed.

He was in bed alright, but no sleeping was happening in those sheets.

God Lance just wants to die.

He had walked in on Keith riding Shiro like a horse, but backwards. He wore his red jacket, and only his red jacket, and was facing the door. 

Facing Lance. 

He stood there, frozen and aroused as he tried to look away. Away from the slender tilt of Keith's neck as his head was thrown back. Away from the large hands on his hips, one of them metal. Away from the sweat gleaming on Keith's slender chest. 

He was going to hell. Lance was going to hell. 

Right as Lance turned to book it out of the room, Keith's eyes opened and they locked onto Lance. He didn't even stop riding Shiro as he called out to Lance. "Freeze." 

For some reason Lance obeyed, a delightful shiver running down his spine at Keith's tone. He was already turned to face the hallway, the door wide open. God forbid someone walk this way.

Lance stayed where he was, not even looking over his shoulder to that glorious sight of Keith. He flinched slightly as Keith's commanding tone hit him in the back of the head. "Step back into the room, and close the door."

He really didn't want to do that.

It's probably set to lock, which would trap him in the room with these two hot men with no escape. Why couldn't they just pretend Keith didn't see him and he didn't walk in? He was going to die of embarrassment.

Lance obeyed Keith again, not even realizing what he was doing. He was so not ready for this. Who would ever be ready for this? Not Lance that's for sure.

"Turn around." Keith said. There was a dangerous lilt in his voice, not so much a threat as it was a promise. Of what, Lance was yet to find out. He really shouldn't have obeyed Keith.

He turned around, but he stubbornly stared at the ceiling. At least until Keith demanded Lance look at them. And God was that a reward in itself. 

Shiro was sitting up now, his back to the wall, Keith still grinding slowly in his lap. Both of their eyes were heavy, dark and filled with lust. Shiro had his head laying gently on Keith's shoulder, Keith's hands tangled in his fluffy white hair. 

Keith was licking his lips in the most sensual way, and Lance wanted to die. He really hoped his arousal wasn't noticeable.

"You think we don't see the way you look at us Lance? The way your eyes linger, darting away when we try to catch you in the act? We aren't dumb Lance." Oh God, Lance is dying. Are they seriously having this conversation _now?_ Of all times?

Lance blushed as he fought to keep his eyes somewhere decent on Keith. It was harder than one would think though, because his entire body was shown in the most provocative of ways. The back was arched, his head tilted to the side. Dark hair falling into his eyes and his legs spread. One hand was locked into Shiro’s hair, the other lazily stroking his own erection. 

If that wasn't the hottest thing in the world Lance was lost as to what was. And then there was Shiro. 

Shiro’s mouth had began to travel across Keith's neck, sucking, biting and nibbling. All while those dark eyes locked with Lance.

"I, uh," Lance began, his voice cracked and high pitched. "I don't-" 

"Don't lie, it's unbecoming." Shiro cut in and Lance promptly _shut the fuck up_. Shiro’s sex voice was so damn arousing. Lance shifted where he stood, desperately wishing he could escape those two pairs of piercing eyes.

Shiro crooked a finger at him, the universal sign of _come here._ Lance was helpless to obey. He really was pathetic wasn't he?

Lance scooted as close as the edge of the bed, not daring to get any closer, but Keith's leg shot out and hooked around his waist. It was either follow Keith's leg or go face first into the wall above the bed alcove. He really should have chosen the broken nose, because now he was leaning over both men, who had reclined back some.

He tried to retreat, but Keith's legs were more powerful than they looked, and he was drawn closer instead. Lance squeaked in surprise. 

"Uh," was all Lance could get out. His mouth was dry and he was too close to them. He could smell them, their scents, the scent of sex. It was intoxicating.

Keith leaned in close, a short moan escaping when Shiro shifted inside him. "You want us?" He asked. Lance just nodded, he could do no more.

But it was enough, if the sultry smiles on both of their lips said anything. Shiro was the one to demand of him next. "Then strip." He said. Lance began spluttering and tugging against Keith's legs to get free. His mumbles were filled with "I can't"s. 

He wasn't expecting it when Keith lunged.

He had him pinned on his back on the bed, straddling his hips and holding down his arms. "You took too long. Shiro, strip him." Keith said.

It was only moments later his bottom half was naked and Lance flushed bright red. Keith had taken to grinding down on him, rubbing their erections together and taking Lance all the way from semi aroused to fully hard.

He was so distracted that he couldn't fight when Shiro promptly ripped his shirt over his head, and his jacket too, which Shiro forced back on him. 

Guess it was the theme tonight huh?

"We're going to make you ours, Lance." Keith said. He was sinking down onto Lance's erection now, causing choked gasps from both of them. 

Shiro picked up where Keith left off, spreading his legs and bending his knees. "And we won't let go." Keith finally was fully seated on Lance's erection, and took no time to adjust before setting a brutal pace. 

Lance held on to Keith's jacket, the leather smooth in his grip. Keith was just so tight, riding him without tiring. A few moments later a broken whine escaped Keith as Lance hit his prostate. It was amazing. Keith's face when he was drowning in pleasure was erotic beyond compare.

He jerked as he felt something wet at his hole, Keith wailing as Lance pushed up into him. Shiro pushed his tongue into Lance and it was impossible keeping his hips still. Either he was pushing up into Keith or pressing down onto Shiro’s tongue. 

Hot white pleasure spiked up his body and Lance whimpered as he came into Keith, who didn't stop. Riding him until he was hard despite Lance's hisses. He was over stimulated and when Shiro pushed a finger into him it was more intense than Lance could imagine. 

He barely registered the filthy words leaving Shiro’s mouth, made even filthier since Shiro never talks foul, not even saying 'dang it' out loud. 

Shiro kept pushing into him, fingering him roughly, and abusing his prostate when he found it. This kept up until he had three fingers inside of Lance, and he was fully hard inside of Keith. 

Keith leaned down and kissed Lance deeply, their tongues tangling in a dance that could go on forever. He tasted like something salty.

Shiro was pressing into Lance slowly, leaning forward to trap Keith between them and slowing Keith's hips to a grind. The both of them moaned at the change of pace and Lance gasped as he was stretched wide. Shiro was big, more thick than he was long, but gifted in both either way.

Lance was in heaven. 

He had to be dead by now right? This was heaven, and Lance was dead.

Shiro pulled out slowly, making sure Lance felt every ounce of the drag inside him and then snapped his hips forward, straight into his prostate. He let out a high pitched whine at the pleasure sparking in his body, and Shiro leaned back to allow Keith room to move. 

He did so happily too.

Both of them worked Lance right up to and over the edge all over again, then kept going after for a few moments. Then Keith was cumming, and he collapsed onto Lance's chest with panting breaths. Shiro took longer than Keith, fucking Lance and stimulating him into a twitchy, moaning, whining mess.

When Shiro finally came inside of Lance, he fell on top of Keith and knocking the breath out of them both. Then he leaned down to smother Lance with a heated kiss.

"Like we said." Keith said, breaking the silence with his blissed out voice. Shiro pulled back to pick up where Keith left off, staring into Lance's eyes.

"You're ours now." Shiro said. Lance had no reason to disagree with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> L: Hey Shiro. 
> 
> S: Yes Lance?
> 
> L: Allura wanted to talk to you.
> 
> K: Go to sleep Lance.
> 
> L: Okay.


	3. Making the Wicked Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Wicked and Weak. 
> 
> Shiro gets revenge.

It was in the middle of a meeting when Shiro started his revenge.

It's been almost a week since Keith left Shiro in bed, achingly hard, tied up and begging. A week of planning and plotting and dodging his boyfriend's questions and suspicions. Shiro bided his time, waiting for the right moment to strike when his partner was least suspecting.

They have never tried to do anything more than pointed, heated looks when in public. They both would rather not deal with the consequences of scarring their teammates for life. It's not like the team didn't know about them, in fact, if you ask Shiro, Lance probably knew from the start. He wasn't surprised at least when Keith and Shiro told the others, so there's that.

But Shiro wants his chance at redemption.

There were certain advantages to knowing your lover and boyfriend inside and out. He knew when Keith was overwhelmed with too many people around him, and he knew when Keith was dragging his confidence through the mud after a particularly rough mission.

But he also knew exactly what to do to rile Keith up the most.

So in the middle of a debriefing, one where the Blade were participating via communicator, he enacted his first phase of 'Wreck Keith'. As Shiro's right hand, Keith was sat directly beside him to the right. So he started slow, tentative. A brush of a hand on Keith's thigh, a gentle squeeze.

Keith's only reaction was a quiet intake of breath, a side glare, and tensed muscles. Shiro quickly rubbed the tension away with his metal hand. Keith would never admit it, but he got turned on when touched by the metal hand. Just like Shiro did when touched with Keith's gloves on.

And _hoo-boy_ was that a day of discovery for them both.

Shiro got bolder in seconds, slowly caressing right over where a growing bulge was forming in Keith's flight armor. It made it difficult to really feel anything, so Shiro increased pressure. He could barely contain his smirk when Keith gripped the metal arm harshly. But as hard as Keith tried to push Shiro's hand away, the Galra tech was just too strong for him.

The meeting went on for an hour before it was adjourned for a recess. An hour of Shiro rubbing Keith through his suit, and moving away when Keith tried to gain more friction. Keith's ears were steadily getting redder, his breathing more labored.

After the recess, there would be a council meeting full of the leaders of the coalition, via communicator, but the recess would last for ten minutes. That was plenty of time.

As soon as Allura allowed them to stretch their legs, Keith was marching off with Shiro in tow. The others all seemed to interpret Keith's redness as anger, so Shiro let them stew in the confusion rather than the truth. Much simpler that way.

They only got to the nearest room, a small closet that was once meant for coats of guests, but is now just an empty closet. Keith tried to pin Shiro against the wall, and for a moment he let Keith have his way. They shared a brief but heated kiss, before Shiro used the strength in his tech arm to pin Keith instead. 

Keith was trapped against the closet wall, wrists held in Shiro's human hand while his Galra hand made quick work of dropping the armor on Keith's body. All while never separating their lips and tongues from dancing together. The suit zipped up the back, so Shiro flipped Keith to be pinned face first into the wall, eliciting a strong moan and shuddered breath from both.

His wrists were still pinned.

Keith struggled only minutely against Shiro, trying to twist to the advantage but Shiro beat him to the punch. They had ten minutes. Only ten minutes for Shiro to work Keith up as much as possible. And ten minutes to put his revenge in place.

Keith arched his back into Shiro’s lower body when the cool metal slipped beneath the flight suit and straight to his raging erection. For an hour he's suffered being hard as a rock and not able to do a damn thing about it.

So he gasped and felt, rather than saw, as his own eyes rolled into the back of his head when cool metal met heated flesh. Shiro's mouth went on the offensive, licking up Keith's spine and nipping at his neck. His hips tried to jut into Shiro’s working hand, the metal twisting and gripping and moving along his shaft without any signs of stopping.

A familiar heat in his belly was the only warning Keith got before he was biting his lip to keep from screaming through his orgasm. Shiro chuckled, hot breath against the heated and bruised skin of Keith's neck. The hand on his slowly softening erection didn't stop, moving smoother with the lubricant of Keith's own cum.

Keith twisted as it began to become a little bit too much, his breaths going from pants to hisses. Shiro only pulled away when Keith was hard again, his face starting to become teary from over stimulation. Then the sticky metal fingers were forced into Keith's mouth and he cleaned them with an enthusiastic groan.

**Eight minutes.**

Shiro brought his only half cleaned fingers to Keith's hole, and began stretching him as quickly as possible without making it painful. Keith whimpered at the coolness and wetness of Shiro's fingers, pushing into them as he added fingers up to three.

Usually when Shiro tops, he's gentle, slow and loving but this was a whole new ballpark. "What a dirty little kitten you are, getting off in a closet. Making such a mess of yourself." Shiro taunted. His voice was dangerous, and Keith stifled a whine when the pet name came up. They've never talked pet names, not for sex anyways.

It made Keith mewl quietly.

Shiro pulled his fingers free with a slick pop, making Keith whine in frustration. "Quiet kitty. You need to be punished for being so naughty." Shiro said and Keith jumped as a smooth surface began pushing its way into Keith. The stretch was wide, a pleasant burn making Keith groan again. He was punished with a smack to the ass.

Whatever it was Shiro was putting into Keith, it wasn't fashioned after a human. The tip was wide, and was a few inches long, smooth like plastic or metal. It was eased in its journey by a liquid, which could only be the space equivalent of lube they found in the darker markets of the universe.

After the tip though, the width dropped about an inch, but made up for it with little spikes. They were flexible, but hard, and scraped deliciously against Keith's walls. The toy widened slowly again, still with the flexible spikes, and after a moment, Shiro pulled away when the toy was fully seated into Keith. He made to straighten up, so he could send a questioning glance, but the movement pushed the tip of the toy directly into his prostate.

The contact left Keith gasping.

**Six minutes.**

He shuddered as Shiro pushed up against the base of the toy, sending it straight into his prostate again. Shiro nipped at Keith's earlobe, sending tingles down his spine. His voice was deep and husky when Shiro spoke, and Keith could almost feel the smirk on his lips.

"Naughty naughty. This is a punishment, not a reward." Shiro said, his tone mocking. He pushed the toy harshly again and Keith bit his tongue to shut himself up.

They should have gone farther away from the bridge for this.

**Four minutes.**

"I'm going to turn the toy to setting one now, so be sure to be quiet." Shiro said. _Turn it on? Is Shiro saying the toy is a....?_

Keith's thoughts stuttered to a stop as the tip of the toy started rotating. Literally drilling into his prostate. White stars exploded in his vision, and Keith clamped harder on his tongue to stop from moaning. A little bit of coppery blood coating his taste buds because of his actions.

When his knees threatened to give out, Shiro pressed forward, pinning Keith flat against the wall. The cold metal met Keith's heated body, half covered by the flight suit. One arm was still in the sleeve, but the other wasn't, and the suit was bunched under his ass for access. He whispered as he was brought back to the edge of orgasm due to Shiro's pressing against the toy.

**Two minutes.**

Keith stayed tottering on the edge for a moment, his body reluctant to allow another orgasm to rip through Keith, but giving up the fight soon enough. Keith bit down hard to stifle his cry as his eyes rolled into his head again. He heard Shiro chuckle again, low and husky, as he twisted to try and get away from the all consuming and almost painful pleasure.

His attempts at freedom only succeeded in making him rub his sensitive cock against the wall, making a high pitched whine escape him. In response Shiro smacked his ass again, extra hard. The force jolted Keith forward to rut against the wall like a dog.

**Time's up.**

_"Paladins, please return to the bridge for a council meeting ASAP."_ Allura’s voice said over the intercom, slightly muffled through the closed door.

And this was where the _real_ revenge began.

Shiro mouthed along Keith's skin once more as he maneuvered the flight suit back into place. Keith was so limp, he just pressed against the wall without moving on his own. When his hands were free, they immediately darted to his mouth to stop the shuddering moans and gasps.

Shiro felt a little smug in that moment.

_Two orgasms in ten minutes huh? Not bad._

When Keith was fully suited up for the meeting once more, Shiro stepped away slowly. Keith was still rotting against the wall, the toy drilling into his prostate, when he gained his senses back.

Keith threw a questioning look at Shiro, wondering if maybe Shiro forgot about the toy currently making him into a mess while getting Keith dressed again. However, at the sight of the smirk curling on Shiro's lip, Keith realized with both dread and excitement what was happening.

"Time to go to the meeting Keith," Shiro said casually. He took a moment to admire Keith as he was. Red splotches of flush on Keith's cheeks, sweat matting down the hair on his forehead. The hint of a purple hickey peeking out of his suit collar. Keith's entire body was pressed against the wall, the occasional jolt of his body rutting him against the wall.

Keith's eyes were low, lidded and practically glowing violet, with little tears born of pleasure stuck to his eyelashes. He was biting his wet lips, swollen from abuse, and little breathy, hitches of moans stopped only by free will escaping his throat.

In short, he looked sexy.

Allura came over the intercom again, the words distorted, but neither of them really listening in the first place. She was calling for the paladins again.

Shiro smiled at Keith, and pulled out the little remote from his suit's pack. Keith's eyes followed warily as Shiro shook it a little to grab Keith's attention. Then he promptly collapsed to the floor with a gasp as Shiro turned the setting from 'one' to 'three'.

"Let's go kitten, be a good boy and go to the meeting." Shiro said. The effect was instantaneous, Keith's eyes fluttering as he drew himself to his feet. Poor guy was trembling and desperately trying to wipe his expression to a neutral look. Shiro only made for the door when Keith was somewhat successful.

It looked more like a scowl than something neutral, but to the team, they were one in the same so it didn't matter anyways.

Keith walked out first, looking down the hallway suspiciously before making his way to the bridge. Shiro groaned under his breath as he played with the remote, jumping from one setting to another to another every other step or so.

The first time, Keith stumbled as the toy went to setting five, barely able to stand. Shiro watched as only a few seconds of this brought Keith to another orgasm. Keith was good at keeping face though, so he got straight back into his neutral mode to go to the meeting.

Turns out they weren't the last ones, Lance was, which was the usual anyways. Shiro played with the remote the entire meeting, which lasted for a couple of hours. Watching Keith come undone as Allura talked strategy and coalition business was the hottest thing in the world to Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> P: Why does Keith look like he’s about to explode?
> 
> S: *smug smirk*
> 
> H: I really don’t want to hear the answer to that.


	4. Tied up in a Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sexually tortures (in a good way) Shiro. 
> 
> Warning: there is a brief time where Shiro has no safety word/action
> 
> Dedicated to: SilverSunshine2012
> 
> Hope it lives up to your expectations! It wasn't _exactly_ what you wanted, but you _did_ give me free reign so.... ;) enjoy

Shiro bit his lip as his last binding was put into place.

He could hardly move his body like this, every limb secured and tied too tight for him to move as much as he would prefer. Lance stood back with a smile as he very obviously leered at him. The dimmed lights of the room was making that smile look a little bit evil, or at least more than usual. Or maybe, Lance was truly feeling an evil streak tonight. 

God. Shiro really hoped not, otherwise it would be a long night. 

Shiro couldn’t say exactly how it all started, this almost nightly visit from his blue paladin. It probably began when Lance’s casual touches became a little more adventurous. Or when Shiro was caught alone in the showers, his own cock in hand. Most likely it was when Lance cornered Shiro during a celebration after a battle and pinned him to the wall just to kiss him senseless. 

Yeah most likely. 

Lance broke Shiro out of his musings with a hand on his waist. After a little under two years with no sexual relief, his skin was pretty sensitive to the touch in certain areas. Most areas. The tanned, callused hand smoothed its way up over Shiro’s chest, teasing the palm over his nipple. Shiro could only bite back the groan in his throat, very unsuccessfully. 

“You look so cute dressed up like you are, huh pet?” Lance said, his voice rough and deeper than his usual tone of voice. That tone set Shiro’s blood on fire as the hand smoothed back down over his chest and scars. Those were especially sensitive, seeing they had never had proper chances to heal before they healed anyways. Shiro turned away as a flush lit up his body.

Lance had dressed him as a kitten.

All tied up like he is, arms secured above him, elbows bent and hands tucked beneath his head, he couldn’t have exactly stopped Lance. Not like he would. The reminder of his bindings sent him squirming, feeling every rough rope rub at his skin. The hands behind his neck was tied to the ropes around his legs, pulled taut and forcing Shiro to arch his back, pushing his chest up off the bed just slightly. His ankles had been tied to his thighs, and his thighs tied open by a rope pulled tight underneath his lower back. Which put his cock out on display.

A cock that was circled by a cock ring.

Shiro has no idea how Lance got a hold of such items, but he wasn’t complaining. Most of the time. But Lance was a tease, and an evil one at that. Last night, after pounding Shiro thoroughly into submission over and over again, Lance had put the ring on just before he could release, and then left him to sleep. Then he had teased the hell out of Shiro all day. 

A hand on his thigh at breakfast, a heavy make out session right after in some closet on the castleship. A handjob during lunch, which was torture in and of itself, despite being cockblocked by a _fucking piece of metal_ for over twelve hours. A blowjob before _and_ after training. Filthy words whispered in his ear at a meeting, over a private line during battle in their lions, out loud mid-battle on the ground, with their team standing only feet away. Don’t even get him _started_ on the vibrator in his ass that went off on its own every other hour for an hour. The cat tail was removable apparently.

Shiro was just glad everyone was too busy fighting the Galra to hear it.

Lance brought him back into his body with a harsh flick on his left nipple, sending jolts of electricity down his spine. Shiro whined as the pleasure went straight to his cock. 

“If you are going to keep ignoring me, I guess I’ll have to put you in your place huh kitty?” Lance said, his blue eyes turning black from the expanding of his pupil. A mix of fear and excitement ran through his body at both the threat and the nickname. Lance leaned down over him to give a long, sensual kiss that spiked his heart rate faster than any battle could. 

Shiro melted into the kiss, eyes slipping shut. lance’s lips were his favorite thing. They were soft, and warm, and his mouth was hot, and no matter how much goo was eaten beforehand, always seemed to taste like mint. Shiro opened his mouth with a harsh breath to tangle his tongue with Lance’s. the fight for dominance was nonexistent. Shiro may be the leader regarding Voltron, but Lance was always the boss in bed, and anywhere else their escapades took them. 

He was so lost in the kiss, that when a hand- rough and calloused from shooting a gun all the time- gripped his aching cock he was in no way prepared to stifle his cry of pleasure. It seems like the only rough part of his blue paladin was his hands, and boy did Lance use that to his advantage. Lance tugged upwards slowly and Shiro threw his head back on a gasp. 

“I don’t think bad kittens deserve to cum.” Lance said, breath brushing his neck where Shiro had displaced his head when he threw his own backwards. That statement was the only warning Shiro got before those slow tugs were moving at record speed, harsh and rough and oh so good. If Shiro wasn’t so sensitive from over twenty four hours of the inability to cum, it might not have been so hard to keep quiet. 

The castle walls were too thin for Lance to treat him so roughly.

Lance’s other hand came up to Shiro’s right nipple to tug harshly, sending spikes of pain and pleasure racing to join the constant stream of pleasure at his cock. Shiro bit his tongue to keep quiet, desperately trying to move. To get away or to get more, same thing at this point.

It all almost distracted him from the toy in his ass. 

In the middle of all of this overwhelming sensations to his body, the toy turned on, going straight to the highest setting. The hand on his cock left for a brief moment before coming right back and starting again. Lance had probably just turned the setting to whatever means ‘constantly ramming into Shiro’s prostate with no relief at the highest setting’. 

“Lance.” Shiro cried, finding his tongue too thick to form much more than that.

Lance gave an extra sharp tug of his cock. Shiro arched off the bed with a broken moan; too loud, too high, and the hands on his cock and nipple left. One covered his mouth as Shiro pressed his ass into the bed as much as his bindings would allow. He peeled his eyes open to find Lance glaring and smirking at him.

“Quiet. Bad kitties don’t get the privilege of speaking. And as much as I love the sound of your voice, you’ll wake the whole castle at this rate.” Lance removed his hand just long enough to shove something in Shiro’s mouth. When his tongue met a very wet fabric, his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the taste of his own pre.

Lance tutted into his ear, voice rougher than before and soaked with lust and dominance. “Don’t you want to be a good little kitten for your master?” Shiro promptly went wide eyed at the threat and promise in his voice, and like water, all resistance flooded away from his body. 

Tension still stayed within his body, wound up too tight to let go until he reaches the end and gets his release, but he would do anything, _anything,_ to please Lance. His squirming stopped, and he whined quietly as the tip of the toy pushed up against his prostate and stayed there. Lance cooed at him like he truly _was_ a cat.

“Good kitty, think you can stay still during your punishment?” Shiro nodded. “Know your safety movements?” Shiro nodded again before performing them for his master, despite wanting to cry and beg for release. Or for the toy to slow down, or speed up. Shiro scrambled with his hands until he found the little remote, which would sound a beep for every flip of the switch.

Once to slow down, twice to stop. Three to keep going.

Lance nodded and pressed a delicate, loving kiss to his cheek. “Good kitty.” That praise did way too much for Shiro to be healthy. Lance left his side to dig around with the box Shiro keeps underneath his bed. He came back quickly, and Shiro wanted to cry when he saw what Lance was going to punish him with. Two metal nipple clamps, and some sort of alien aphrodisiac they use all the time. 

It was like a perfume, but instead of just smelling nice, the scent seemed to activate all of the good hormones in the body. The effects made sensitivity spike, and made pleasure ten times more powerful, and it seems to _only_ work on humans. The discovery of such an item happened when Allura bought a new perfume, and it sent everyone into heightened states of arousal. 

It had been so strong it sent Pidge to her knees, red faced and shaking from the effect. And the guys were all sent into a lustful haze themselves, varying in degree. Poor Keith. It made him almost animalistic in his lust, since he was slightly touch starved in the first place. 

_That_ was an embarrassing day for all of them. 

They agreed never to speak of it again. Why Lance thought to snatch it up out of the disposal shoot, long before he and Shiro became a thing, was beyond Shiro. Lance sprayed the scent into Shiro’s face three times, two times more than they usually stick with, and suddenly Shiro was screaming in pleasure. 

Heat filled his vein and all he wanted was to cum, but he couldn’t because another side effect of the perfume was inability to release. Made things _extremely_ stressful for them all. Instead of a constant vibration on his prostate, it was more like the toy was jackhammering into him, and sending him struggling for only a few seconds before Shiro tensed to obey his paladin.

Shiro opened his eyes with a muffled whine when the first clamp snapped onto his nipple. Lance looked like a cross between innocently curious and deviously maniacal. “I want to see how much your body can take my little kitten.” That didn’t sound good.

The other clamp snapped onto his less abused nipple and Shiro resisted with sheer force of will to keep from throwing his body around. Sometime in the midst of this, Shiro must have dropped the remote, because he couldn’t feel it in his hands anymore. That could be bad. Lance seemed to miss the slight worry in Shiro’s expression while he was looking at his body. It wasn’t too much yet, but if it came down to it, Shiro would have to take drastic measures to tell Lance to stop. 

“Look at you kitten, all hot and tied up at my mercy. Blushing all the way down to your hips.” Lance bit his lips, and the sight of it sent Shiro whining some more. Lance was way too pretty to be this evil in bed. “The things I want to do to you right now. But punishments come first, sadly.” Lance did not look one bit regretful about their unspoken rule, in fact he looked excited.

He reached down to the throbbing between Shiro’s legs and removed the cock ring, knowing it would take a hell of a lot for him to cum despite the aphrodisiac. The feeling of the tight metal sliding up his cock sent his eyes rolling into the back of his head so hard he missed the warning of lance’s raised hand. A sharp smack landed perfectly on his ass, hitting a lot of skin and the toy as well, sending it wiggling up against his prostate. 

God, kill him now. He won’t last the night at this rate. 

Another smack hit his ass, and another, and another, right after the other. The pain lit the fire in his veins to an inferno as he surged off the bed again, forgetting that he had to be still. Lance was unforgiving. One hand on his cock, stroking harsh and fast, the other smacking his ass hard enough to bruise.

With every smack Lance punctuated it with filthy comments, sending his eyes rolling into the back of his head over and over again until they just stayed there. A tingling sensation started up in his cock, letting him know that his body was fighting to overcome the aphrodisiac so he could cum, but Shiro knew better than to trust his body could this fight. It was a good minute or two later before the toy was being dragged out of his ass slowly, the only stimulation left or Shiro being in his nipples. 

The change of pace gave Shiro enough time to breath and slow his heart rate before he died of a heart attack, and finally his fingers, still struggling the entire time, located the remote. He grabbed and held on tight this time, as sense of relief flooding him just before Lance tugged the toy out completely.

“How we doing kitten?” Lance asked, and Shiro flipped the switch three times to signal he’s okay. After a short breath anyways. Lance raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the hesitation, so Shiro did the signal again. He really didn’t want to stop, not when he was feeling so overwhelmingly good.

Lance pursed his lips before taking his time in entering Shiro. 

His hole was stretched wide, so lance slipped in with hardly any pain, but Shiro was a pain junkie, so it didn’t matter. What _did_ matter was the feeling of Lance’s hot, throbbing cock filling him up, so much better than a lifeless toy. Nothing was better than this, than having Lance dominate him in such a way and still make it feel like Shiro’s loved every second. Even during punishments. 

The only thing to come close to the feeling is eating Hunk’s food.

Lance started up in his rhythm, moving quick and sharp, and nailing his prostate with every thrust. It felt so good Shiro almost forgot his inability to cum. _Almost._ The tingling increased tenfold as lance kept up his set pace, never tiring. His arms weren’t the strongest, but the power in lance’s legs outshine that fact. Shiro grasped with his free hand for something to hold onto, before settling on the ropes as the tingling kept rising right alongside the heat. 

When lance became a little sloppy with his thrusts, signalling his incoming release, all it took was Lance’s hands on him to push Shiro over the edge. One stroked his cock in time with his thrusts, and the other tugged the clamps off at just the right moment. All of it combined forced a rush of heat through Shiro’s body, and surprisingly he came with a shout. Painting both of their chests white as Lance fucked him through his intense orgasm. 

Only seconds after the sensations became just a tad too much for Shiro, Lance pulled out and stroked himself to completion on Shiro’s chest. Shiro collapsed as much as the ropes would allow and closed his eyes. He must have passed out at the moment, because when he came to, Lance was crawling into bed with him, and Shiro was clean and warm and so very relaxed. 

“You good babe?” Lance asked, a tad bit too much worry in his voice. Shiro’s own voice was too wrecked to say anything so he weakly reached for the button remote and pressed three times. Lance laughed and kissed him on the forehead, curling up behind Shiro. He fell asleep quickly to Lance’s fingers twining through his white forelock of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: The Next Morning
> 
> S: *Looking in the mirror at his very sore body*
> 
> S: Lance. 
> 
> L: *Still under the covers* 
> 
> L: Yes?
> 
> S: It looks like you attacked my body with a baseball bat.
> 
> L: Good.


	5. Hate Me, Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance hate fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I haven't written any smut in so long.

The team probably thinks they maul each other like animals fighting for territory when they aren't around.

Keith likes to believe he can be patient. He likes to believe he can be mature. He also likes to believe Lance doesn't get _so far_ under his skin it's like he's ripping Keith apart from the inside out.

He likes to believe he and Lance can move on from their petty, hateful arguments. But it's hard to be a believer in something you know is never going to happen. It's fine. He's learned to accept that Lance is the _one asshole_ who can _really_ get Keith's rage at all time highs with just a look.

Doesn't mean he suffers in silence.

The first time it happened, Keith was drunk on hatred and fury, and he highly doubts Lance was any different. He can't even remember what started it that day. He can't remember what led up to the fist fight, that led to Keith getting pinned against a wall. That led to ripped clothes, and hate filled kisses, and angry- _outraged_ \- sex.

He just knows that once it started they couldn't stop.

Now it's like they purposely rile each other up just to 'hate fuck' as Lance has called it. Sometimes Keith can't even deny it either. Because as much as Lance gets on his every nerve, and as much as Lance's very voice annoys him, and as much as everything Lance says to him seems to piss him off, he kind of enjoys it.

He enjoys the way Lance grits his teeth so hard they creak. He enjoys the way his nails practically tear into his back to get revenge on something Keith did. Which Keith then retaliates with something or other- usually just a derisive comment on his flying abilities, which never seems to fail in pissing Lance off- and the circle just keeps going round and round. He especially enjoys that look Lance gets if he comes first.

That melting look of 'fuck you'.

So, yeah. Hate fucking. Sounds about right for what they engage in during the long hours of the night. Lance dicking him down like he wants to tear Keith in half. Or maybe Keith doing the dicking down. It depends on who wins the initial fight before the fuck.

Keith's a good fighter and all. But Lance has, like, two handfuls of older and younger brothers he's had practice with. Keith loses due to experience, not skill. Kind of hard to _really_ kick someone's ass when you want to fuck it instead.

Not like Keith's really complaining about bottoming, except for the fact that he can't put Lance in his place like he wants to. But at least he gets a good fuck out of it. Most days he'll be so sore in the ass and body he doesn't even want to train.

Which, yeah, it's a _fucking miracle_ to him too.

Which, it's nice and all to not feel restless enough to train himself half to death. But then he has to live with that _infuriating, knowing, cocky little smirk_ Lance gets when Keith can't sit properly. Also, maybe they should stop hate fucking period. Coran is bound to notice the healing pods being used far too often to coincide with his memory.

However, then he would have to give up _this._

Lance wrenches his head back, fist in his hair like a grip from death. Keith is bottoming again, because Lance deliberately caught him straight out of training. They argued, fought a little, and then suddenly Lance sweeps him over his shoulder and to his room.

He can't help but moan when Lance snaps his hips particularly hard.

****

Lance can admit he's a little deranged.

He has to be though. Who else absolutely loves hate fucking the hell out of your supposed 'rival' and teammate? Keith is just too cocky, too uppity. How else is Lance supposed to knock him off his pedestal? Of course, even in bed Keith is a cocky little shit.

Lance can reduce Keith to a moaning, fucked out mess. He can make Keith make noises Lance doubts is humanly possible. He can bring out his legendary yellow eyes and pointy fangs and Keith will want to fuck him or be fucked _by_ him. And _still_ Keith will be cocky as hell.

He likes it that way though.

Lance likes it when those yellow eyes flash into existence when he hits Keith's prostate particularly right. He likes having those sharp, talon-like nails ripping into his scalp, his arms, across his back. He likes it when Keith fucks him face to face and those fangs pop out and sink into his shoulder like Keith's a starved vampire.

Not healthy, but whatever.

Lance grunts as he yanks Keith's head back and he moans low in his throat. Their skin is slick, and his bed sheets are ripped to pieces. Lance licks a stripe up Keith's bared neck, his back pressed against Lance's chest.

"Fucking hell." Keith growls and Lance grins ferally into his skin. Keith must feel it because he snaps his hips back into Lance's thrust. He has to squeeze his eyes shut to calm himself down to stop from cumming then and there.

He hates cumming first.

Keith always gets this tired smirk on his lips. Too bad for Keith though, Lance has a fast reload time, both with his gun and his dick. So Keith then gets fucked all over again, and when he's already cum, his voice gets all high and reedy. Lance usually lasts longer the second go around, so he can almost fuck Keith to orgasm twice before cumming himself.

Keith clenches around him hard, which is a sign he's close.

"That's right kitten." Lance says, breathy and low. Is it narcissistic to like your own sex voice? "Cum for me like a good little paladin."

Keith scoffs at him.

"Like I'm going to-" Lance snaps his hips forward and interrupts Keith with his own moan. He keeps talking smack like a pro though.

"-Cum first. You're probably just saying that-" He hiccups on a whine. "Because you don't want to cum first."

 _Well, he's not wrong,_ Lance's mind says unhelpfully.

 _Fuck off,_ Lance thinks back.

Lance reaches in front of Keith to play with his nipples, that are particularly sensitive to the touch. Especially when he's already drowning in pleasure. Lance could end the game sooner, and still win, if he could just touch Keith's cock. It stands at attention, a steady stream of pre-cum dripping onto the mattress, clinging to Keith's skin, making him a complete mess.

But they have rules.

Silent rules, unspoken ones. Words and agreements passed between them in silent discussion at meetings, meal time, training. Giving each other a hand job during their fuck is a cop out. Against the rules in the game they play.

Along with handjobs, is touching Keith's fangs. Lance has the scars on his hand to prove how bad an idea that was. Another, is handcuffs. Not bondage, just handcuffs. They've had some bad experiences with handcuffs. Voltron and its pilots may be _hella_ good fighters, but everyone on this ship except for Coran and Shiro are still kids. They mess up, they get captured, usually getting handcuffed.

Bad memories are not permitted during pleasure.

Another rule, no blindfolds for Lance. His anxiety will act up and he'll be reduced to a panic attack. First time it happened, Keith didn't realize until after a few minutes, and Keith had to calm him down. Also a rule, and a sort of obvious one at that, no fucking where their friends could hear. They both hate the fact that they can't keep their hands off each other, it would be worse if they broadcasted it to the whole of the residents on the Castle of Lions.

Lance pinches the nipple he's been tugging at and Keith's back arches hard as he cums. Keith gets this growly sound in his voice when he cums, and it never fails to send Lance into his own throes of ecstasy.

They drop face first on the mattress beneath them, Lance laying on top of Keith. They pant quietly, Lance into Keith's marked up neck, Keith into the pillows. This is probably the only moments they aren't arguing. Post orgasm bliss trumps need to fight and argue. After a moment, just long enough for Lance to get his breath back, an elbow is shoved into his side.

He collapses to the bed with a grunt, pulling out of Keith rather harshly. He knows it too, because Keith hisses like a cat at him as he leans up, his hip on the bed. Back facing Lance, but body twisted so Keith can look him in the face.

"Oh you are in for it now." Keith says, his only warning before he's on Lance. Their mouths clash in a fury filled kiss, mainly teeth and harsh bites on the lip. Still a good kiss, just aggressive. Keith then flips Lance onto his back, grabs his arms, and holds them easily above Lance's head.

 _Dammit, I'm pinned,_ Lance thinks in anger.

"I'm going to fuck the living daylights out of you, you complete and utter asshole." Keith threatens, and honestly, if Lance wasn't so turned on right now, he would be a tad bit intimidated. Instead, Lance smiles wildly and probably a little too far on the insane side at Keith.

"As if you can manage it Samurai." And just like that, the game is on once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> H: I think they're going to end up killing each other before the Galra even get the chance to at this point.
> 
> P: Look at the bright side, at least Lance will finally shut up if that happens.
> 
> L: I'm sitting right here.
> 
> P: I know, I just don't care.
> 
> S: Lance no bayards at the table. Pidge stop aggravating Lance, can't you see he's wounded?
> 
> L: Shiro! You too?


End file.
